


Love in Different Places

by xZeleanors_lovechildx



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EndGame Eleanor Calder/Marcel, EndGame Niall Horan/Jesy Nelson, EndGame Sophiam, EndGame Zerigi, Endgame Larry, F/F, F/M, Little Mix is so in love in this, M/M, Multi, Niall can be a jerk, Past Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Eleanor, Underage Kissing, Underage Little Mix, Underage Sex, Underage Sophia, Very Sad in some parts, best song ever, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zayn is a player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZeleanors_lovechildx/pseuds/xZeleanors_lovechildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world where you were assigned a soulmate isn't very easy. Even when you have two. </p><p> Zayn Malik wasn't always the picture perfect boyfriend. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't stay in very long relationships. One day he meets Perrie Edwards, who is a few years younger than him. She has the same mark as him where his soulmate mark his. The next week he meets Gigi Hadid, who also has that same mark in the very same place. What happens when they're both his soulmates.</p><p> A story full of hardships, bad past experiences, and people trying to find their soulmates. Will they be lucky enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Different Places

Prologue

 Zayn had always grown up in the ways of finding a soulmate, but did he really want to have one? His mom said that it was a gift from the Heavens to find your soulmate. His dad described it as finding the other half of you. Zayn, he didn't feel that way though. He wanted to live life in an endless bliss of fun. He didn't want find his soulmate just yet. If anything, they would have to come find him themselves. He always thought that way, until one day he ran into a blonde beauty, who took his breath away at the instance of a look.

  "Excuse me." Came an angel like voice. All he could see were her beautiful blue eyes. They were like little ponds of water casting their purity into the sun. _Beautiful_ he thought. "Hello?" the blonde voice tried again. Zayn snapped out of his trance and looked the girl up and down. "I'm Zayn." He said. She smiled at the response. She wasn't expecting to get his name. She had to admit that this guy was handsome and better looking than her last boyfriend. That one broke her heart and moved away with her best friend, who he had gotten pregnant. She hated the man for what he did. "I'm Perrie." she said, smiling. Zayn froze at this. He knew that he was in deep.  At the very mention of her name, he was wrapped around her finger. She could basically do anything to him and he wouldn't ever mind. His heart was already that in love with the girl named Perrie. 

 He looked down at her wrist and found two dots marked there. He removed his leather bracelet, that his sister Safaa had made him a year ago. There were the two same marks on his wrist. She was his soulmate.

 He lifted his wrist up to meet her eyes. Immediately her blue eyes went to his wrist and instantly she knew. She too had found her soulmate. She smiled at the thought and held out her hand to him. He took and spent the rest of the day, getting to know his new soulmate. 

 A week later and he was out again, waiting for Perrie to get out of her classes. He really didn't go to any classes of his own. He was more of a laid back person and wanted to party instead of sitting in a class all day, studying. He was looking down at his phone, when he ran, yet again, into another person. He dropped his phone on the ground and went to pick it up. The other person must've had the same idea in mind, because at that second, their hands touched, sending sparks of electricity through each other. Once he got his phone, Zayn was going to say sorry to the person, when he caught glimpse of yet another beautiful angel. This girl had blonde, highlighted hair and blue eyes. "GIgi." she first said. He smiled at this. "Zayn." he said back. He looked her up and down and his eyes landed on her wrist. She too, had two dotted marks on her wrist. 

  Zayn's mind intentionally stopped at the thought. Didn't he already find his soulmate? To beautiful girl, none the less? "You're my soulmate." she said, knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and didn't know what to say. he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead only staccato breaths of air. What was he to do now? What would Perrie say? Perrie! He forgot about her! She would be sad to know that Zayn had found his soulmate in another, but wait. Didn't Perrie have the same mark as well? He turned his mind back to the smiling girl. He would have to be the one to tell this amazing girl in front of him.

 "I already have a soulmate." he said. " Her name is Perrie." Gigi smiled at this and took his hand in hers. "Then she is my soulmate too." she said. Zayn was confused, very confused. He stopped her from taking him where ever she was taking him. "Two soulmates?" he asked. " In one relationship?" Gigi nodded her head and kept smiling. "It is very common Zayn. My cousin has two soulmates and so does her sister. Many people have two, maybe even more. " she said. He just took her advice and let her lead on. Two soulmates. 


End file.
